With the high-speed development of photo-communications, the demands for an optical transceiver module of 100 G will gradually rise in the next few years. As one of the core devices in an optical transceiver module, a detector component also raises great market demands. In consideration of cost and size, a TO (tank-type) encapsulation device with a bandwidth of higher than 20 GHz and a transmission rate up to 28 Gbps also needs to be developed urgently. For a traditional TO base, kovar is used as a main body, and a tubular column is assembled onto the main body by means of a glass welding process to act as an electric connection interface. With a impedance matching design, this traditional TO base exhibits a good property when transmitting a signal of less than 20 GHz, but is subjected to a great loss when being applied to a signal of higher than 20 GHz, thereby failing to meet the application requirements.